


would you look '@' that

by shortcrust



Series: you follow? [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcrust/pseuds/shortcrust
Summary: In Touch Showbiz News✓@intouchweeklyGeralt Rivia seen entering gym with MYSTERY WOMAN, sources say Jaskier DEVASTATED about split
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: you follow? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620703
Comments: 200
Kudos: 4078





	would you look '@' that

**Author's Note:**

> (Please ensure you have creator styles/work skins turned on!)

/small>  
In Touch Showbiz News    
@intouchweekly    
Geralt Rivia seen entering gym with MYSTERY WOMAN, sources say Jaskier DEVASTATED about split 9:45 AM - 28 February 2020  10.5K  15.3K 

Replying to @intouchweekly  
<3 Jas stan  
@tossedmycoin55   
Omg I’m crying no no noooo (╥﹏╥) 10:02 AM - 28 February 2020  2  11 

Replying to @intouchweekly  
Eliz Kahn  
@EJ_KahnPhD   
Geraskier is dead love isn't real life is meaningless this is just like my parents divorce all over again 10:04 AM - 28 February 2020  14  34 

Replying to @intouchweekly  
Allegra Moore  
@mooreteaplz    
#JaskierBreakup I hope you’re okay, we’re all sending you all our love!!! 10:06 AM - 28 February 2020  8  51 

/small>  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
It’s a difficult time, everyone, but I’m getting through it.  
  
10:10 AM - 28 February 2020  6.1K  37K 

/small>  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
No but seriously @ShrikeStuntCo is a beloved family friend and not a threat to my marriage apart from the fact she IS because Geralt only knows BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE who could EVAPORATE ME. 10:11 AM - 28 February 2020  1.8K  7K 

Replying to @bardofficial  
Renfri Creyden    
@ShrikeStuntCo    
Don’t be silly! I wouldn’t evaporate you! I’d destroy you on a particle level! 10:22 AM - 28 February 2020  65  280 

Replying to @ShrikeStuntCo  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
Hot, at least buy me dinner first. 10:24 AM - 28 February 2020  1.9K  4.5K 

Replying to @bardofficial  
Renfri Creyden    
@ShrikeStuntCo    
Didn’t you hear I’m taken? 10:37 AM - 28 February 2020  244  1K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Theydies & Gentlethem  
@inb4enb4    
Jaskier’s Butchers Bride versus The Decemberists’ Crane Wife, who’d win 7:26 PM - 1 March 2020  521  2.6K 

Replying to @inb4enb4  
Michkalyn  
@MRossa_lyn   
Why would they fight, they’re in love  8:13 PM - 1 March 2020  9K  14K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier Lyrics Bot  
@HourlyJaskierLyrics   
Sooted marrow and tarnished steel  
A dragon’s burn is slow to heal 11:00 AM - 2 March 2020  6.3K  19.8K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Mike French  
@spin_ning_discs    
Vinyl will always have a place in the music industry but why on earth do some artists release new music on cassette? Like yeah the aesthetic but tf are you going to play that on?? 3:01 PM - 4 March 2020  7  33 

Replying to @spin_ning_discs   
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
I did think about it! But I already play a lute, so I felt like one aggressively outmoded form of technology was enough. 5:48 PM - 4 March 2020  1K  1.8K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Prof. Erik Kleible  
@dr_e_kleible    
#CollegeApps time. Personal statement for my poli sci course. ‘I first became politically engaged with the local governance of my home state, Montana, through the critically acclaimed song Mountain Slide.’ …What. 11:31 PM - 5 March 2020  18  79 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
I have, before now, been described as a Tamagotchi. If people aren’t paying attention to me I will probably die. 2:49 PM - 8 March 2020  13K  57K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Hannahoney  
@honeynutfearios    
Jas stan fam have we collectively also opened our hearts to his stuntwoman friend now? Bc not to be a lesbian but I’m chronologically working my way through her IMDB 3:10 AM - 10 March 2020  349  2.1K 

  
  
  


/small>  
I’m a Jaskier Rivia stan first and a person second  
@whitewolfpackleader   
My favourite song off of #TossACoin. It really does have it all… visceral body horror… breakup angst… erotic asphyxiation…  
  
8:26 PM - 10 March 2020  332  1.1K 

  
  
  


/small>  
STREAM TOSS A COIN  
@bandanadom    
Concept: prayer candle with an image of @bardofficial in all his saintly glory. There’s sun rays and his heart is bleeding. Text reads: YOU NEED A NAP. 6:19 PM - 11 March 2020  2.4K  8.1K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Teen Vogue    
@TeenVogue    
Exclusive interview with @bardofficial! What advice does Jaskier give our readers? "Create. Love freely. Buy good moisturiser." tnvge.co/h3FXnNo 12:15 PM - 12 March 2020  5.5K  13.3K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
Contrary to popular opinion Geralt isn’t my trophy husband. Truthfully, I’m his. One time he put me on top of a cupboard and I genuinely could not get down. 9:01 PM - 13 March 2020  8K  27K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Maple Music Mashups!   
@MusicMapleYT    
New mashup! Jaskier’s Her Sweet Kiss / 3OH!3 feat. Kesha’s My First Kiss. https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ If you like it, please subscribe!  11:28 PM - 13 March 2020  622  4.1K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Allegra Moore  
@mooreteaplz    
Just lost my absolute mind when I saw a split second of Geralt in the corner of Jaskier’s Snap story. Like, a sliver of arm. I feel like a Victorian maiden. 1:17 PM - 18 March 2020  9  42 

/small>  
brill  
@easternwestan    
can’t prove this but i'm 80% i just saw that bard dude in heart shaped sunglasses blasting lana del rey out a prius 5:26 PM - 18 March 2020  88  181 

/small>  
[TV STATIC]  
@anenymous   
people think opposites attract is like 'shes quiet and hes mean' when in reality what opposites attract should mean is @bardofficial and his hot recluse husband 5:26 PM - 18 March 2020  102  659 

**Author's Note:**

> \- The reception to this little series has damn near made me cry; [a silly text post](https://shortcrust.tumblr.com/post/190558290608) has grown into something that's been an awful lot of fun to make, and every comment and kudos has brought a smile to my face, so really I can't thank you enough for being such a kind and wonderful fandom. I think there's one more update for the 'verse coming, for the time being!
> 
> \- A [Her Sweet Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyZvWBFbIRw&ab_channel=VersusMusicOfficial) / [My First Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTzvCtZ_72k&ab_channel=WarnerMusicGermany) mashup would _absolutely slap_ are you _kidding me_ , how dare I come up with this thing that doesn't exist.
> 
> \- The final tweet is courtesy of [an anon on tumblr](https://shortcrust.tumblr.com/post/190706137953)!
> 
> \- Twitter skin by [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940), and all icons are either from the show or via Pixabay/Unsplash and labelled free for non-commercial reuse, except for the obvious.


End file.
